warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Graham
Origin Graham is the previously evil half of the full Garrett Graham, the other half being the "good"/base Garrett. He was "born" after being fully "awoken" by Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin. He then gave himself a "new lease on life", and obtained a real body by combining Sigmund Freud's Lighter and Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle. He is currently within Garrett's mind, trapped in subconscious chains after reaching a truce with Garrett based around Felix. Personality As Garrett's fully evil half, he was corrupted and quite possibly certifiably insane. Thanks to being brought out by Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin and Sigmund Freud's Lighter, he is not only the embodiment of all hidden emotions, urges and desires that Garrett chose to keep hidden, but was also murderous and cannibalistic while under the effects of the Tin. He retains all of Garrett's thoughts and memories prior to splitting apart, and is smart enough and skilled enough at manipulating others into tricking them into doing things they never would otherwise (such as Felix stabbing Garrett with Fancesco Borgia's Dagger). Currently within Garrett's mind, and no longer under the Tin's influence, Graham is not cannibalistic. He is quick to annoy and anger, and is at the whim of his emotions and desires if left to his own devices. Despite his hard shell and apparent swagger, he deeply cares for a select few (those being Felix, Drake, and in some manner Carl), and while he does believe the Warehouse is his family, he can let his negative feelings towards them take precedence (as in the case of Aden, with whom he currently shares a mutual hatred). As seen when he and Drake became more intimate during his time in New Zealand, Graham is insecure and craves attention, no matter who or where it comes from, and getting praise and love from others makes him easily attached. He is, however, willing yo put grudges aside when lives are in danger, and is no longer so easily willing to kill those that he hates ((with one future exception)). His morals are very lax, and he is not past using artifacts or manipulation to get his way, no matter the likelihood of a good outcome (don't let him into certain bards, clubs, parties, bathrooms, stores, saunas, or any place similar). Artifact Arsenal These are the artifacts Graham is known to have as of 5/11/15: * Element of Cruelty * Sigmund Freud's Lighter * Knife from Yuan Chonghuan's Torture * Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle * François Borniche's Dog Collar * Vaspasian's Bisellium Soundtrack Graham's personal playlist ((still in the works)) Trivia * Since Garrett was wearing the Element of Kindness when he was split, there now exists an Element of Disharmony that belongs to Graham: The Element of Cruelty. It has all the transformative effects of Kindness, but fills the user with and exudes hatred. * Under extreme emotional duress, or with Garrett's consent. Graham is now capable of taking control. This is visually represented of Garrett's eyes taking on a green glow. ** When experiencing strong emotions of any kind and varying intensity, the green glow will start to emanate from his eyes in a dense haze, then progress to envelop his entire body. * If not for the age reset, Graham would gladly remain in his fox form for extended periods of time, though he would still enjoy being human. * He can't cook many things for himself, but of he were able to he'd get other men to cook for him (in special uniforms). * Lies more often to his new family than Garrett, but only reluctantly to Felix. * Likes international travel thanks to the Warehouse, and would like to revisit New Zealand. ** Because the country's accent is attractive. Category:Garr9988 Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:Agents